Runaway Angel
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry potter is fed-up with the British magical world so he makes plans to get away... He succeeds in getting to another country and starts a new life. But when the angel runs darkness follows. I don't own Harry Potter nor Bleach, somebody else does. NOTE: will have irregular updates, I will update more often if I get reviews so please tell me what you think will work good, thanks!
1. Free at Last

**Free at Last**

Harry Potter was tired of playing Dumbledore's games, he had a plan that Dobby the free elf agreed to help him with. Firstly, for the last two weeks of school Dobby would be the only one to cook for him, in case someone tried to hypnotize him by potion. Two, Dobby would remove all tracers on him the moment he was on the train heading back to London, and his magic tracer if possible. And lastly, once off the train the two of them would have Dobby take them to Gringotts for a private meeting and planning that would let him be emancipated by wizarding law once in a different country. They were still planning on where to go but they narrowed the countries down to oriental places like China and Japan, maybe even Korea.

They would have to change their names of course, but that would be easy. They would also have to do everything they could to get access to his accounts to take his belongings with him. They would also buy Dobby's mate if at all possible so that he wouldn't be lonely. Of course when they arrived at Gringotts they were greeted by the goblins who were suspicious of why he would be there at that point in time. "Sir, just to make sure that you are truly who you claim to be I will have to take a blood sample. Once that is done we may or may not continue. Please hold out your right hand, Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly raised his hand with a polite, "Yes sir." the goblin seemed to pause for some reason before shallowly slicing his palm enough to earn a steady yet slight stream of blood. Placing a vial beneath his hand he caught twice as much as was needed before leaving with the command to 'stay put' as if they were going to run away. Dobby immediately began to treat Harry's hand with the medical supplies that the goblin left them. Almost as soon as his hand was treated the goblin walked back inside with a look of growing shock.

Axesmasher, the goblin, gave a shrill whistle calling a few goblin bankers to the room. "Please help me gather the ledgers for these families seeing as the heir and owner is here." he showed them the document causing some them to openly gape. Harry soon became worried about them and interrupted their moment of shock.

"Excuse me Axesmasher, are you and the other goblins alright? You are starting to worry me and you seem to be shocked about something. If you need anything I can ask Dobby to get it for you, I don't like seeing people uncomfortable and that is how the looks on your faces are worrying me." by the time he was done explaining the source of his worries the entire group of goblins were staring at him making him nervous enough to nearly start babbling. The group of goblins shared a look before all but Axesmasher ran off to see about getting his valuables in his hands. Axesmasher bowed slightly to the boy earning a blush of embarrassment before giving him the paper. "Thank you, Mister Axesmasher."

He was stunned by the time he finished reading it before Axesmasher gave him another piece of paper explaining his most capable abilities.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Potter (deceased)_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Heir to the following vaults: Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Evans, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Emry, and Slytherin by conquest._

_Total moneys: 10101544147 Galleons, 1065356013 sickles, and 1230555254 knuts._

_Other belongings may include but are not limited to: Jewels, books, old family wands, weapons, staffs, furniture, and other belongings only accessible by blood._

_Adept__ at: __Defense Against the Dark Arts; Dueling; Flying; Potions; Transfiguration; Care of Magical Creatures; Herbology._

_Other Skills: _Parselmouth; Healing Magic; Non-Verbal & Wandless Magic; Expert Detective Skills; Resourcefulness; Leadership Skills; Indomitable Will; Teaching Skills.

_Belongings: _Inheritance; Wand; Photo Album; Cloak of Invisibility; Hedwig the owl; Godric Gryffindor's Sword; Nimbus 2000; Moleskin Pouch; House elf Krecher.

Once Harry looked up he noticed that there were a few ledgers on the desk being copied onto a new scroll labeled _Harry Potter's Belongings and Vaults to move to Karakura Town, Tokyo of Japan._ Harry was surprised until he realized that Dobby had been explaining things to them. "Master Potter, Dobby was told to give yous dis Wing for da Potty Lord-sheep! Master Potter try on da ring!" Dobby quickly gave Harry a box that he looked at the Goblins waiting for a chance to step in. However one of them noticed him and spoke over the others in the room.

"Young Master Potter, is there something you need?" Harry gulped as everyone's attention was suddenly on him. Fidgeting nervously he mumbled his question before the same goblin asked him a question. "Please speak louder, Master Potter."

"I was wondering if you could please explain why me trying on this ring is the first thing I should do... and I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation." The goblins smiled towards the hidden camera in the room without the young runaway any the wiser.

Axesmasher separated himself from the other goblins and began his respectfully detailed explanation while explaining what they had planned from the information given to them by Dobby. "Young Master Potter, that ring may very well grant you an irreversible emancipation due to the family magic embedded in it. The ring has a type of sentience to it that allows it to judge you based on every thing that you have been through and how you have reacted to certain things. There is much that it will judge about you but unless you want to go before the government in an attempt to plead your case. From our conversations so far I believe that you may be a good candidate for emancipation. Good luck, Master Potter." Harry blushed when the goblin seemingly praised him with his last comment. Feeling honored by the goblin he felt that he would be guilty if he failed getting emancipated, as if he would fail the faith that the goblin gave him. Smiling slightly and taking a deep breath he pulled out the ring and placed it on his finger.

Harry seen a few blurs pass him by and realized that the ring was seeing his life seeing that it judged both the good and the bad the thought of his most important memories. _'Hi, my name is Hermione.' Love __of friends__. 'Happy birthday, Harry! I brought you a cake!'Happiness __from the heart.__ 'I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased.' Pride __of a good accomplishment.__ 'Bloody sheep Harry! That's the Nimbus 2000, the fastest flying broom around!' Awe__struck from the honor__. 'Listen to me, Harry. You have many qualities Slazar Slyttherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue; resourcefulness; determination; a certain disregard for the rule__s...' thoughtful reg__a__rd. __'__I'm not havin__g one __in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp o__ut that dangerous nonsense?' Determination to find the truth. 'Y__ou are protected, in short, by your ability to love! The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like __Voldemort'__s! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart, just as pure as you were at the age of eleven, when you stared into __a mirror that reflected your heart's desire__, and it showed you only the way to thwar__t Lord Voldemort__, and not immortality or riches.__' Acceptance of truth._

_Harry, I see you as __someone who is struggling to do the right thing, who is not without faults, who acts impetuously as you would expect someone of __your__ age to act, but who is ultimately a very loyal person, and a very very courageous person. So, in as much as __you__ ha__ve__ qualities that I admire most I would say __that you__are__ a good role model. That doesn't mean that __you__are__ saintly, but then frankly, who is? But I think you do see enough__p__ain and abuse__and that you are__ ultimately human, struggling to do the right thing __to protect others from pain and abuse__, which I think is admirable. __Harry James Potter is hereby granted emancipation by the Potter Lord Ring!_

Harry woke with a gasp as he was back in the goblin teller's office with awestruck goblins surrounding him. His hand glowed a bright gold, blue, and silver before the ring changed size to fit his hand as a bangle with the crests of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Emry, Potter, Black and Evans embedded in it as oval stones. Axesmasher shakily walked forward and bowed low to Harry with the others following. Harry began to splutter in embarrassment with his face a brilliant pink. "Lord Potter, the ring spoke aloud... not once since I have been alive in the last three hundred years has anyone heard a ring speak and I have never heard of an ethereal spirit coming from a Lord's Ring. I want to formally inform you that I would be honored to help you in any way possible for any reason."

Harry didn't know what to do and was surprised when a troupe of goblins dressed in war garb came in lead by a royal goblin from his guess. Seeing the goblins and Dobby kneel and bow to the ground he did the same thinking that they would know what the best course of action would be. The only problem was that he was causing his back to be in pain by staying in that position, but since he was used to the pain from his uncle and cousin he ignored the pain in favor of being respectful to the important looking goblin. Little did he notice that the goblins were shocked that he followed the behavior of the lesser goblins and they were more than impressed by that fact that he didn't cry out in pain after being in the position for ten minutes while the house elf was silently crying. Suddenly Dobby whimpered causing Harry to look at him in open worry before the house elf shook his head. Harry remembered that Hermione had told him that Godric Gryffindor's sword technically belonged to goblins according to goblin payment system.

"Lord goblin, permission to speak?" he didn't realize how painful the position would make it to speak, he was so close to going into a coughing fit full of gags and his vision blurred slightly. He was surprised when he received a hearty laugh from the noble goblin. He was even more surprised with his praise.

"Lord Potter, I must commend you and your pain tolerance but you along with the other beings in the room may now rise." Harry heard the others shuffle to their feet and he rose until he was stiffly kneeling before the royal goblin. Harry kept his head bowed though knowing he couldn't do much against these goblins if they started a fight. "Lord Potter I have come to name you Goblin friend due to the fact that every goblin within these halls heard the declaration of the Potter Ring... Where is it?" he spotted the Lord's Bangle and his face turned to slight awe. "Lord Potter I must yet again commend you on earning a Bangle of the Pure Lord as that one is called. Only Merlin has ever had one besides you bu his only had his crest on it... I have a feeling that we may have you as the first ever Honorary Goblin that has not yet been awarded to one person since the tittle has been made."

Harry couldn't help but look up at the Goblin Lord in undiluted shock and honor mixed with a light tinge of rose on his face. The goblin didn't expect for the boy to cry though. "I, I've, (Shuddering breath) I've never been treated as nicely as you say you plan to treat me but I do not, (Sob- Hic) do not feel as if I have earned it. I'm sorry I can't accept it (Sniff-Sniff-Sniffle." Turning to Dobby he asked him in a friendly manner, "Dobby, will you please get my trunk and bring it in here so I may give the Lord Goblin something that I hope can repay part of his kindness." Dobby immediately vanished before popping back into existence with a trunk.

Harry dug around inside until the Gryffindor Sword was in plain view before backing up. "I don't know how to handle the sword and I'm afraid that I would hurt it. Please take it back to its owner with the promise that it will be cared for even if it is never used." Harry was trying not to cry with laughter at the delight that the goblins showed at one of their master pieces being returned to them.

Dobby suddenly started bawling, "Master Harry is so kind! Dobby feels as if Harry deserves all gold in the world! Dobby promises to obey Harry through out Master Harry's life and his family's lives until Dobby dies! Dobby won't disappoint Master Potter since Master Potter is so kind and honorable!" Harry couldn't stand to see Dobby distressed and quickly walked over to him before hugging him Dobby cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

Harry wiped away the tears while starting to reassure his friendly companion. "Dobby look at me, please." Dobby quickly looked Harry in the eye, eager to make him happy. "I don't want you to over work yourself, so promise me that you will rest when you feel tired. Plus I feel that you have done enough to make me happy enough to allow you anything as long as you are able to do the few things I ask you, you also should know that you are allowed to refuse since you are a free elf."

The goblins froze at the sight of Harry rushing to Dobby until they realized he was trying to calm him down but his words startled them, no human had ever been so nice to house elves and they now know what to do to help Harry out without kidnapping abused house elves. While Harry was trying to make his friend understand that he didn't have to do anything for him the Goblin Lord, whose name is Ragnarok, was planing on forging a few letters to old pureblood families that abused house elves when they didn't have enough to do. He knew that Harry would treat them right and that they would be loyal to him no matter the events happening.

Ragnarok decided that the young Lord Potter deserved some friendship from his people and gave his name to the first human to respect other beings. "Harry Potter, I am granting you the knowledge of my true name, Ragnarok. I will also be sending Dobby a few friends as well, most of them will be abused house elves who need someone like you to care for them. If I may suggest a duty to give them if you have nothing for them to do you may give them permission to list muggle things to study, like organic medicines for creatures, beasts, and beings alike, maybe even biology or something. They are always looking for ways to help their master and since hiding in the muggle world will help you may purchase a large complex and have muggleborn wizards and witches, no offense meant by the term, to be security guards while paying them most of the money from the enterprise. Plus you may spend part of them money buying things that make abused house elves happy, like a magical orphanage run yet again by muggleborn magicals. Just tell them to have fun watching the kids and to do things they like to entertain them or teach them things they like with the exception of things that may hurt anyone including the house elves with the command not to 'punish themselves'."

Harry hadn't thought of anything like that although he completely agreed with Ragnarok, buying the land and building supplies won't be a problem in Japan since he has a ton of money. He thought about how much Japanese money he wold have before he started struggling to do the math on paper. He finally gave up and looked up to ask Ragnarok for help figuring how much money he would have in Japan. He was startled to see something akin to rage in his eyes, "Axesmasher, I am assigning you as a secretary to Harry to help pick a school for him by narrowing it down to the best choices. Harry I plead that you go to a muggle school to learn about what you have missed out on learning! If you let Axesmasher go with you than I will heartily agree with your denial of earning the tittle of Honorary Goblin." Ragnarok smiled wickedly knowing he had Harry where he would accept help even if he had to trick him by saying that he hadn't earned it _yet_ with the hidden meaning of taking part of the supply of medicine that the house elves will produce along with other goods.

Harry sighed with defeat feeling like it was going to come back around to bite him in his butt someday before replying with a demand of his own. "If you feel that you should send someone with me I would like to inquire getting someone who knows about medicine making who is either a squib or a... a first generation magical who resides in the muggle world. I would also like for someone whether it by human, goblin, house elf or otherwise that may be able to help teach them to be able to do the things they have dreamed of. I would also like to take mating pairs of any house elves and if there are couple willing to teach the house elves I will also take them to hire sine if there are more people teaching them they may progress more. If you have any other suggestions I would also like to be informed of them so that I may help the best I can, by the way, how much money would I have of the Japanese currency?"

"That is the most important thing for now but you will have 614,000,919,079,380.00 in Japan making you one step above their billionaires. I will also send word out to several green houses in Japan that grow herbs and other medicinal plants. First thing to do though would be to buy a few buildings and after that's done figure out the uses for each building and fill them with house elves and trainers. A few of the medicine making teachers will undoubtedly be centaurs and other magical beings such as werewolves and vampires that will gladly take the job since it is often difficult for them to keep a job now days. Just tell them that if they give a warning before they take a week long vacation they will still be paid since the problem is by no fault of their own." Ragnarok thought he had him sold.

"I agree but most of the funding will come from my accounts, understood?" at least there was still a loop hole for him to work with so Ragnarok nodded his head in consent before shaking hands and having him sign a contract after he himself did. He smiled before starting to plan who would teach the house elves.

Harry asked for his goblin manager, Axesmasher, to handle most of the business for the house elves. He was too busy with going to school and learning magic to do so himself. He had fun, the teachers were nice and the girls adored him for some reason. His favorite person was not in his school though, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo became his favorite when he seen him defend a ghost's flower pot so Harry decided that he would introduce himself.

"Hello, I seen what you did for the young girl..." Harry nodded at her before looking at Ichigo again, wearing a small smile the entire time. "I just want to thank you, if you ever need organic medicines just let me know, I'm the heir to the Kimura Industries. My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry didn't expect the look of recognition nor the big grin from the ever scowling teen. He offered his hand and Ichigo firmly shook it.

"My dad runs the Kurosaki Clinic and he has been grumbling about how much he wants some of your products. I'm glad to meet you too, now I can bug my dad about it. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Harry laughed at his last comment and recognized his name. He waited as he continued speaking to tell him about the gang. "If you don't mind my dad would appreciate it if you managed to get us on the list that is approved to sell to. Dad would be over joyed and he might stop trying to attack me to 'train my reflexes' for a little while."

They started walking and harry began to explain the details about the gang. "I've heard about you, a gang was talking about coming after you since you had beat up some of their guys. I'm worried about you, you should go home. I'd hate for the son of a potential customer to get beat up. I will try to get you guys on the list but there is no guarantee that I can." a few paces behind them there was a thug from the gang trying to get close to them to land a good hit. "You know that we are being followed, right Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around and spotted a thug with a knife that was trying to sneak up on them. Ichigo apparently seen the look of pure hatred the thug threw at Harry and seemingly decided to fight to protect him.

"Hey, you come for a fight I'll give you one!" Ichigo charged and feinted a left hook only to give him a right uppercut to his jaw. The thug managed to scratch him shallowly but failed to make him bleed. Harry was watching from the sideline when he felt eyes on him and turned around to see an adult and two younger girls coming towards them. The man dropped his groceries and punched the thug in his nose causing him to cry out. "Thanks, Dad." Ichigo turned towards Harry only to find him next to the two and pulling cream out of his backpack. Opening it up Harry quickly applied it to the soon to be bruises and started to put it on the cut.

"Oh? Where did you get the Kimura products kid, I might just have to spoil you." Harry decided to play with Ichigo's dad and brought out his card for him to read while he applied the cream to Ichigo's scratch. After he was done he looked up only to realize that the man was inches from his face. Harry showed him his bangle causing Ichigo's dad to quickly gather himself. "It is nice to meet you, Lord Potter. I never expected to meet you in person since most of your company is run by your assistant. Please drop by our house anytime and feel free to visit. My name is Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin almost seemed like he was rambling but he stopped so they didn't know if he had been.

The two girls and Ichigo stared at him when Isshin called him 'Lord Potter' with looks of confusion, and surprise. "Er. How did you know I was a lord? Not many people are supposed to know. If word leeks to the wrong people I'll be hunted regardless if I am emancipated." Harry looked around nervously barely noticing the look shared between Ichigo and Isshin.

They scanned the area and found that there was an owl headed strait for Harry, the owl gave a loud hoot before Harry smiled with delight and lifted an arm. The owl happily landed on his arm and made its way to his shoulder. The owl nibbled on his ear earning a laugh as he turned to the Kurosaki family. "This is Hedwig, my pet owl. As you can see she can find me no matter where I go. She is also trained to deliver mail and can track the person the mail is for, even if she hasn't meet them before. I will try to get your family on the list since you guys are in the know but don't tell any of your associates."

The Kurosaki family nodded in unison just as Harry noticed the letter that Hedwig had on her foot. Taking the letter he gave Hedwig a treat before reading the letter.

_Dear Lord Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, __We are now realizing that we hired a friend of your father, he is demanding that he see you and we offered him a portkey to your house he won't accept it and we need you at headquarters. Axesmasher_

Harry blinked before looking up and asking, "Who knows the fastest way to highway 89? Apparently there is an emergency at headquarters that requires me to be there." Ichigo gently grabbed his arm and started running through town until they were in the Industry part of town. Harry felt eyes on them and realized that they were being followed. Harry suddenly seen headquarters and hollered, "Stop Ichigo! We're here." Looking around he tried to pinpoint the watching eyes. Failing he looked at Ichigo and instructed him, "Please don't scream, Ichigo, but there is a barrier here and we need to go through it. Please don't hate me." Harry jerked him through the barrier just in time to avoid a sword at their necks from a group of four ghosts.

Harry didn't notice the ghosts but Ichigo did, yelping he turned around read for a fight only to hear one comment, "Damn, I thought that we finally had someone who could tell us what is going on. At least we can have Isshin ask Ichigo about the brat who dragged him through the barrier." Harry turned around and seen the people knowing that they might be like the Hogwarts ghosts he walked down the barrier a bit before walking out causing them to be on him faster than either of the young boys thought possible. "Who are you and how did you cast the Barriers?" Harry didn't think that they would be aggressive but he knew that they were worried about the rest of the muggles. Harry quickly began an explanation of his hidden world.


	2. Shinigami Wizards

**Shinigami Wizards**

Harry lead the ghosts onto the grounds of his industry with Ichigo beside him. Once inside he was grabbed into a tight hug, "I thought I'd never see you again, little pup." the man let go and noticed the people behind Harry. "I forgot how much you look like your dad harry, but I can't believe that you up and left like that. Once Dumbledore announced that you were missing I felt like howling for days. Axesmasher says you have an animagus form. I hope it is a stag like your dad's or a dog like your godfathers. He was a good man... You seem to have been making life easier for house elves too. One of them named Dobby," a pop and he was beside Harry. "told me that you saved him from an abusive family."

"Master Potter did rescue Dobby! Master Potter still deserves all the gold in the world and he is nice enough to make a business that the house elves and Dobby loves doing!" By now the poor thing was trying not to bawl with tears streaming down his eyes. "Master Potter was also offered the tittle of Honorary Goblin by the British Goblin Lord! Dobby will still follow Master Potter to the ends of the world since Master Potter freed Dobby and saved Dobby's life too! Dobby is honored to serve Master Potter since Master Potter rescued five hundred house elves from abusive homes!" Dobby was crying his heart out when Harry hugged him and started wailing as he clung to Harry. Harry was trying not to blush from all the attention and failing. Suddenly Ichigo hugged Dobby earning more tears as he gave him a paper towel to wipe his eyes. After blowing his nose Dobby suddenly realized that Harry might want to meet the house elves he rescued.

"Dobby will introduce Master Potter to the house elves and the centaurs, as well as the management! Dobby knows that's why Master Potter came! Is that why Master Potter came?!" Harry had resigned himself to learning about things they wanted to learn but he didn't have time to learn about each elf at the moment. Luckily one of the Shinigami took that moment to interrupt.

"Sorry, Dobby, but we have an appointment with your wonderful master. He has been kind enough to offer us a few lessons of magic from some of his people and we took him up on the offer. If you don't mind we would like the basic school books since our parents didn't allow us to learn anything about magic when we were younger. Can you send it to 1342 Highway 89, Karakura Town? We need several copies and I'm afraid that we have jobs that won't allow us any schooling time, maybe we can pay for a tutor. Will you please do that for me, Dobby?" Dobby once again cried about how nice Harry was before disappearing with a 'pop' noise. Harry gratefully looked at the blond shinigami and gave him a curt nod.

"I'll pay for the school supplies and a few more things on different subjects for you since you were nice enough to help me with Dobby. I suspect that you shinigami use wandless magic so I doubt I'll have to buy you all a wand but I'll see what I can come up with for you, Ichigo. For now I'll set you guys into the wards so you may come as you please, follow me. We are going to meet my main secretary, Axesmasher the goblin." They were surprised with the outfit that the goblin had on but found that they had a code of honor.

"Lord Potter, it is good to see you again. Who are your- oh my! You young man have a deep well of magic in you as do the ghosts even though they are dead. This is highly unusual. Young man, I suggest that we take you shopping for school supplies right away. Is there anything else we need to discuss before I leave with these two, Lord Potter?" The goblin looked excited about something and Harry used the lapse of discussion to explain about gigai and that they were fake bodies for souls. After Axesmasher had a list of general studies books from Harry to the Shinigami he decided to add to it for further reading. The list of books he would include are:

_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-7) -Confronting the faceless-Numerology and Grammatica__-__Advanced Rune Translation__-Magical Theory-__Defensive Magical Theory__-__Intermediate Magical Theory-Advanced Magical Theory__-__Masters Guide to Magical Theory__-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration -__Intermediate Transfiguration-Advanced Transfiguration Volume 1__to__9-The Master's Guide to Transfiguration Volume 1to7__-One Thousand Herbs and Fungi -__Five Hundred Rare Herbs and Fungi__-__Safety for Usage of Herbs and Fungi__-Magical Drafts and Potions -__Advanced Potion-Making__-__Intermediate's best friend: Hard to Find Recipes for Drafts and Potions Volume 1to7__-__Advanced Drafts and Potions Volume 1to3__-__Rare Master Pieces: Amazing Potions and How to Make Them__-__Rare Drafts and Their Making-Master Potion Makers Guide -Potion Making and Safety __-Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them -The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-__The Elements: Finding Your Affinity and Casting Elemental Spells__-__Dueling and Common Battle spells__-__Intermediate Battle Spells__-__Advanced Battle Spells and Why to be Careful Using Them-Spell Making: Basic Spells for Common Plights -Household Spells Volumes 1__to__16-Animagus: How to Find Your Inner Self-Basics Theories to Wandless Magic-How to Master Wandless Magic-Basic Healing Spells Volume 1to29-Medical Spells Volume 1to18-Intermediate Healing and Medical Spells Volume 1to9-Advanced Medical Spells Volume 1to6-Master's Medical Spells Volume 1to3-Medical Tonics for Humans-Medical Oils and Ointments for Humans-Medical Potions For Humans__-__How to Spell Your Own Broom to Fly written for Muggleborns__- __The Theories to Broom Making__-__Intermediate Broom Making-Advanced Broom Making-Master Broom Making-Caring for Your Wizarding Equipment For Muggleborns_

_After he made a list of books he made a list of school supplies: - 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) - 1 wand – 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) - 1 telescope – 1 set brass scales. _

_Then he wrote down instructions: Buy ten of everything except the wand, we will buy the wands. Also buy other books that may be wider on other mastery's such as warding or alchemy but buy them by threes. Thank you, Axesmasher._

"Dobby! Please go to Yuki Alley and buy everything on this list and follow the directions. Also, get a few treats for you and whoever helps you. If there are any problems let me know." Dobby quickly left with two house elves and a large sack of gold from Axesmasher. Axesmasher waited for the ghosts to return in their gigai and was not disappointed when they appeared. "Thank you for coming so fast, I see that you brought the rest of your group. Flippy! Please retrieve Lord Harry and Master Ichigo and inform them that they are needed here, bring them here but if possible _bring_ them here instantaneously. Thank you, Flippy."

Turning back to the Shinigami he snapped his fingers causing a tray of pastries and tea to appear, "Feel free to help yourselves. I have taken the pleasure to arrange for you to have heritage tests, that way we might see if any of you are richer than you thought. In the meantime we need to discuss why you all are here. You will be traveling with Lord Potter and will make your way towards Yuki Alley which is hidden from 'normal' families. First of all is the fact that some fields of study require a wand, secondly is the fact that you need familiars since they can be quite helpful, maybe you can convince Harry to get a familiar too. You have enough magic to allow three times as many house elves as there are here to feed off of your core, but that may be a problem. Since I might need to get in contact with you we will buy you a few owls to use as messenger birds. They each have their own magic that allows them to track the recipient person. And finally, since Harry is rather famous in the magical world I will have to place a glamour on him to disguise him. Any questions?"

A blond shinigami wearing Karakura High School's uniform with a tongue ring asked a question, "What makes you think that we might have an inheritance? None of us remember anything about magic from the time we were alive." Axesmasher sighed knowing that he would have to explain in detail to the ancient spirits who looked to be humans in front of them.

As Axesmasher was thinking of a way to explain it so that they didn't attack him Harry walked back inside with Ichigo beside him. "Ah! Lord Potter and Master Ichigo is here!" Axesmasher looked absolutely happy to see Harry once he looked him over. "Let me repeat myself for Master Ichigo's benefit. I will be taking the lot of you to Yuki alley to buy wands familiars and owls. The reasons are that wands are required at times, familiars can be useful, and the owls that you would buy at the alley are imbued with magic that allows them to track the recipient of the mail they deliver. Carrying on from before you entered the room if I may, Lord Potter?" Harry nodded knowing that it was a question. "Good, the part that makes me think that Lady Lime-Green and Warrior-Sharptooth have an inheritance is the fact that they would have been younger when they died. Since they are younger at death and only a few hundred years old then I suspect that they naturally have large cores. If they are natural it is very well possible that they came from a very long line of magicals. Do you understand?"

Blondy sighed while thinking of other reasons that may have caused their fast 'core growth. "That sounds logical, but if the rest of us don't have 'naturally large cores' then if we were human and each generation had a little more from both parents wouldn't that living child also get a large core if we went down the family tree far enough?"

Harry knowing a little bit decided to tell them what he knew, "May I explain, Axesmasher?" At the goblin's nod everyone looked at him to see what he thought. The young boy started telling them about his friend Hermione. "Thank you Axesmasher, if I miss anything basic or need-to-know please feel free to add on." This earned him a Light chuckle that actually sounded harsh coming from the goblin along with a slightly feral grinning nod. "I know of one instance of the magical-from-magicless-family since a friend in my previous school was such. If you are such than I suggest avoiding those who use the terms Muddblood, Muggleborn, and Blood-Traitor. The people who use those terms believe that the first generation magicals steal their magic from their opposite, Squibs, or magicless-from-magical-family. My friend's name is Hermione Granger. But most Purebloods think people like Hermione are weaker than them but in reality they are often much stronger since they don't inbreed. Did I miss anything, Axesmasher?"

Axesmasher heartily laughed, a monstrous sound, as he clapped his hands. "I feel that sounds more than accurate and has been proven true when we compare to Halfbloods like yourself, Lord Potter. Now I will explain how we will travel to the group since it may frighten them. We will grab an item that has been spelled to transport us to a specific place. On the way there you may feel like you are being squeezed and stretched at the same time. I must inform them that we are bringing a group though and place a glamour on Lord Potter. Winkle! Please inform the Japanese goblins that I am coming by portkey with a group of people along with Lord Potter without an appointment, thank you. The glamour will be set while we are there but we will give Winkle thirty minutes to come back."


End file.
